In the field of the electrical transmission of energy and, in particular, in the field of charging lines for motor vehicles, electric conductors are usually arranged in a sheathed line in which, in addition to the individually insulated electric conductors, filling cores made of plastic are accommodated, in order to permit a correspondingly round outer geometry of the sheathed line. As a result of the multiple insulation of the electric conductors and as a result of the filling cores within the sheathed line, the discharging of waste heat which is produced in the electric lines is low so that during the transmission of large electrical powers, in particular during the charging process of a motor vehicle, overheating of the electric leads and of the charging cable can generally occur.
In order to improve the cooling of an electric charging cable for motor vehicles it is known, for example from DE 199 21 310 A1, which is incorporated by reference, to form, in the electric line of the charging cable, a cooling duct through which a cooling medium can flow, in order to discharge waste heat of the electric leads.
It is disadvantageous here that the arrangement of the cooling duct in the electric leads is costly, and as a result of the additional insulation of the cooling duct and of the electric leads the transmission of heat between the electric leads and the cooling medium is low.